The way of the ninja
by sapphirewitch
Summary: Different ninjas and their thoughts about their lives.
1. Chapter 1

A ninja couldn't be different couldn't be strong any other way then physically or strategically or they were weak.

A ninja in other's eyes was strong as long as they could beat them and weak the moment the other won.

A ninja had to be the strongest they could be, becoming stronger the only important goal.

A ninja couldn't show emotion for it made them weak yet pride and anger are emotions that they seem to overlook as emotions.

A ninja knew that they must not betray that blood is thicker then water yet in a clan the "more important ones" had the power to kill their own blood.

A ninja must not disobey their leaders, no task too little no risk too big, to die on duty was the greatest honor.

After all ninjas are weapons and nothing more. They live to protect and when they themselves become the greatest danger to destroy.

Why was she, Sakura, who claimed to be a ninja not follow these rules set? Why must she not use her greatest tool, intelligence any other way then to figure out how to kill and defeat others? Why should she be different then those closest to her who thought only of becoming stronger because in this world this was the only way to become acknowledged. Naruto, who trained to become the strongest so others would not look down on him, Lee who trained till he almost died for the almost same exact reason? Sasuke the one she loved but instead made a mockery of her love for the fact that he needed more then anything to kill the one that was his blood because that one had also killed his blood? Hinata was looked down upon by her clan because she was too weak. Others who she did not know personally all had the same goal but reworded. To become stronger. Now even she was living by the same goal. This truly is the way of the ninja.

A.N i thought of this while reading "Unreachable Immortality" by crysthur and artheph. Its kinda weird i know and i wrote it in 15 minutes but comments are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N I was debating whether or not to add on to this and I decided to after seeing that I got70 hits. Well if 70 people read it then maybe next time I post a chapter some of these 70 people will review it. This will still have the same title but now they will be stories form other characters point of view about being a ninja and things like that. This is Rock Lee's point of view, and then Hinata's point of View.

He knew that people made fun of him and disrespected him.

He knew that people laughed at him when he quoted his teacher.

He knew that they thought he was weird.

He knew the one he called his rival merely thought of him as an annoyance.

He knew many things they thought he didn't.

But you know what? He didn't care. He achieved his goals in his way. He wasn't the brightest of them all but he wasn't dumb either. Sometimes a comment might hurt be he then remembered he had a goal. He would do anything to achieve his goal and Gai-sensei understood. Maybe his method of training was strange, silly, and over-tasking. But he was a green beast of konoha and a konoha nin as well. He would leave his appearance as it was for if people could not like him because of his appearance then they weren't people to talk to. He had come far his sensei had told him, and nothing was going to stop him now. Someday he would beat Neji, someday he would become stronger and people would stop laughing and looking down on him. He was going to make that someday come closer or he would no longer let himself be called Rock Lee.

Why?

It didn't matter how hard she tried to become stronger she just couldn't.

Why?

She was beaten by everyone, looked down on by her clan, and made her father ashamed.

Why?

No matter what she did she knew she could only rise when she became the strongest of them all.

Yet when she was with him, and with those she could call her friends it didn't hurt so much. Naruto made her feel stronger and more confident and her friends eased the pain. Maybe her clan would accept her best and not expect her to be the very best. Thoughts like these came sometimes. She knew however it would be long before it happened. When she finally proved her talents could be of some worth after all. She had never wanted to be clan head though. Never asked for it, she was born into it. Sometimes she wished Hanabi had been born first. Maybe then the pain would have never happened. No, she knew it would have never happened. And even as she thought this she regretted it. If Naruto could press on then why couldn't she? He had had it worse for a reason she did not know. She would have to be like him though. Always train to prepare for that day, the day when she could be recognized as someone strong instead of someone weak or some to be looked down upon. The day when all the 'why?' thoughts would go away.


End file.
